


In Harm's Way (But I'll Never Let Go)

by choi_kimmy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_kimmy/pseuds/choi_kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donna gets tired of Harvey venting out his anger on her, and Frank Gallo figures out that the best way to get to Harvey is through the person he cares (loves) most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> With reference to 601 and SOME parts of 602. Take note of the time, by the way! :)

**{3.20 P.M, Tuesday}**

 

Pearson Specter Litt hasn’t been as quiet as this— _pin drop silence_ —in as long as Donna could remember. She stares at the empty seats and tables around the firm from where she now sits, and Donna could feel her heart sinking. She sees Louis at the far end, running about doing god knows what, Jessica appearing around the corner, head buried deep in the stack of papers in her hands. She looks into her computer screen, at all the cancelled appointments and dinner meetings on her weekly planner for Harvey, and sighs into her hands.

The firm, which was once and usually bursting with life, is eerily silent today, and Donna wishes she didn’t know the reason why.

 

 

 

 

  

**{9.47 P.M, Tuesday}**

 

“Donna, have you contacted Cahill yet?”

She has barely talked to him for the day, and Harvey wasn’t even around most of the time—she’s supposedly used to it by now after all those years of working with him, but today, Donna wishes he could say something else instead of his usual demands he would bark at her.

 “I did, earlier,” She’s already walking into his office, it’s a habit and she couldn’t help it. Donna glances at the time on her wristwatch, and lets out an inward sigh. “but his secretary said he wasn’t in so I left the message with her.”

“Then why hasn’t he called, yet?” Harvey snaps, startling her slightly as his eyebrows furrow together. “Contact him _again_ , now.”

She rolls her eyes inevitably. “Harvey, it’s _late_ , no one would be in his office now.” Donna tries to reason, wondering why she is still around in _his_ office when it’s long past her working hours. The answer comes into her mind almost instantaneously and now she’s wondering why she even bothered with that question in the first place. “I’ll do it the first thing tom—”

 “Leave a hundred messages or something, I _don’t_ care. Call his personal number, I _don’t_ care.” Harvey raises his voice, and suddenly, Donna is in her offensive stance. She knows where this is headed, and Donna could tell almost immediately that she isn’t going to like what Harvey has to say next. “If you can’t even do this little thing then _why_ the hell are you still here?”

 She’d predicted he would say something like this, but hearing it come right out from his mouth is a complete different thing. It _hurts_ , that statement. Donna sucks in her breath sharply, her heart thumping so loudly against her chest she could almost hear it. “What did you just say to me?”

 Harvey realizes his mistake, but doesn’t back down. Instead, he repeats in a tone way too loud for Donna’s liking; “I said, you might as well be useful and get my message across to Cahill, isn’t that what you are here for?”

 

It’s another stab to her heart as Donna loses her patience. She had been tolerating his sudden outburst, his tantrums and yellings, but she has had enough of his nonsense; her patience for him isn’t infinite, and he needs to know that. “I will _not_ , Harvey. And for God’s sake,” She screeches, her hands in the air. It pains her to have to say this, but she forces herself to continue, “You have got to _STOP_ doing that!”

 “Goddamnit, Donna!” Harvey shouts as he tosses his pen on the table in frustration. The pen bounces of the table and lands on the floor with a thud. “Do _what_?!”

 “ _Lash_ out on me as though _I’m_ the enemy.” Donna’s voice is as loud as his. “I get that you’re worried and stressed out, but I agreed to be your _secretary,_ not your goddamn punching bag! If you can’t treat me like a decent human being,” She’s still shouting, her voice quivering, “then yes, Harvey, I wonder why the hell am I still here?”

When Harvey stays quiet, she turns, ready to leave. “Get that message across to him yourself, Harvey, if you’re that great as you claim to be.”

 

“You’re doing it again.” Harvey’s voice stops her in her tracks. “Leave. _Again_.”

Donna looks over her shoulder, she’s angry, he could see it in her eyes. “And whose fault is that?” She asks, her voice lowered, but not her guard. Donna shakes her head twice, unable to look at him. “I’m tired, Harvey. I don’t like it when you treat me as though I’m worth nothing.”

“ _How_ could you say that?” Harvey wants to shout, but he clutches his hands into fists and brings his tone down. “Look, Donna, at this moment, I need you to understand—"

“Stop!” She hisses with a flick of wrist in the air. “You always make everything about yourself. Well, _newsflash_ Harvey, not everything in this world revolves around you. Why is it that you need me to understand you when you’ve never tried to understand _me?”_

“I—“

“I’m tired.” Donna repeats, her voice quiet. If she spends so much as another second in the same room with him, she would explode. And that’s the last thing she wants to do; to ruin the bits of friendship she has left with Harvey. “I’m going home.”

For a second or so, Harvey couldn’t breathe. He watches her leave in silenced pain; it reminds him too much of that night Donna left and took pieces of his heart with her. He’d imagine with all the therapy he had been to, Harvey would be fine now that she’s back to working for him. (He cringes when he realizes he had used the word ‘for’ and not ‘with’.)

 “Donna…” He calls out, to no one in particular, for the person whose name that belongs to has already left, and all Harvey could wish for is the guts to tell her that she was wrong—Donna could never be worthless in his eyes because she’s _everything_ in his world.

 

 

 

 

**{10.15 P.M, Tuesday}**

 

It is almost the end of another day, and Mike’s somewhat relieved. Frank Gallo hasn’t come into close proximity with him since the incident during breakfast, and Mike’s glad. He had exchanged glances with him twice, unintentionally, during dinner, but Gallo hadn’t made any advances into his direction.

 Mike is relieved, yet he’s wary at the same time. It’s 45 minutes before lights out, and he’s beginning to feel uneasy. There is just something about Gallo’s expression when their eyes met that he couldn’t quite place a finger on, and that itself is a factor to worry about.

“You look troubled.”

The second he heard that voice, Mike’s shoulder begins to tense. He has been anticipating this moment of interaction, of course, for the whole day, but now that it’s finally happening, Mike isn’t sure if he’s ready to hear another round of blackmail from the man he absolutely loathes. “I have nothing to say to you.”

Gallo sits at the empty chair beside Mike and leans forward to whisper; “I saw your boy, Harvey Specter, today.”

Mike doesn’t react to that, it isn’t a surprise, given that Harvey has visited him earlier in the day under the guise of being his lawyer, so he ignores him.

“And wow, the vicious threats he made to me if I so much as lay a finger on you…” Gallo chuckles but finally gets Mike’s attention. The latter could only stare at him, wanting him to say more because _goddamnit, Harvey, didn’t I tell you to stay out of this?_

“Did he honestly think that by threatening me, he would get me to back off?” Gallo asks, drumming his fingers against the table. “He’s forgotten that if I could get to you through your pretty fiancé, who is not even here, I could easily get him too, you know.”

Mike shakes his head, unfazed by the taunting. ”I’m not afraid of you.”

“Trying to put up a strong front, eh? Except that, I _wasn’t_ talking about you. It would be way too easy if it is you I’m going after. Too easy that it would be _too_ boring.” Gallo laughs, his tone almost a singsong. ”Think about it, who does Harvey care and love more than you, more than his precious little firm?”

Hundreds of thoughts are swimming in his mind, but they all lead to one conclusion, or rather, one person in their lives, in _Harvey’s_ life. Mike feels a sudden sickening feeling in his stomach. His hands are gripping the side of the table so tightly his knuckles begin to turn white. Gallo is smirking, rubbing his hands in glee as he continues, “There are no guards outside, Ross. It would be so easy to hurt Harvey, but that wouldn’t be fun at all. Quite like you, I would say, the best way to hurt him would be through the person he loves most.”

Mike’s hands begin to tremble, he could feel his blood boiling with rage. First, it was Rachel, and now—

“Just imagine it, will you? Harvey receiving a call from the hospital, informing him that something happened to _her_.” Gallo chuckles, “I dare say it’d kill him. And the best part? Calling hour is over for the day, which means you can’t even warn him about—“

 Mike slams a fist on the table as he stands, his face masked with worry and anger. The latter though, is more evident. “I’m warning you, Gallo, stay the _hell_ away from Donna.”

Gallo’s face splits into a sudden grin so wide that Mike is visibly stunned for a moment. Gallo starts to laugh while shaking his head and then slowly, Mike feels his heart begins to sink. “You _sonofa_ —“

“Thank you, Ross.” Gallo says, taking a step back, a hand on his chest as he tips his head down slightly. “Her name was all I needed.”

 “You sick bastard—”

 

_All inmates are required to report to their cells, I repeat, all inmates are required to report to their cells._

 

The announcement throws Mike off; he had wanted to punch Gallo’s face, but the guards are already stepping inside their block and the rest of the inmates are moving towards their respective cells. Gallo is still grinning when he walks away. “Have a good sleep tonight, Ross.” He chirps with a wave of his hand, and it takes Mike _everything_ not to launch himself at the man and break a few of his bones.

“Inmate 53296, get your ass _moving_.”

 Mike whirls around to find an officer looking at him, arms crossed with an unamused expression on his face. “Please, I need to make a phone call.” He nearly begs. Mike _needs_ to warn Harvey, and if he has to wait until the following morning to do that, and if anything happens interim, he swears he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. “It’ll be quick, I promise, I just need to—”

The officer is staring at him as though he’s crazy, deliberately ignoring Mike’s request. He yanks Mike by the arm and pushes him forward. “In case you’ve forgotten, this is a prison, not a daycare center. You don’t get to request or do as you please.”

Mike forces himself to move to his cell, his heart is still racing, the worry etched on his face is evident. He exchanges a glance with his roommate, but looks away just as quickly as their eyes had met. He wouldn’t have been in this situation if not for _him,_ and he’s angry. Angry at himself for being so naïve and gullible, angry for trusting a stranger so easily, but mostly, angry at himself for not being able to do anything in this situation.

 

 

 

 

**{3.05 A.M, Wednesday}**

  

Donna wakes up, startled, at the sound of desperate knockings on her door.

It takes a few seconds for her vision to settle on the time gleaming on her clock, and she lets out a curse at whoever it is at this ungodly hour. Donna tries to drown the sound by covering a pillow over her ear, she’s simply too tired to drag herself out from her bed, but the knocks are too persistent, almost desperate. She knows if she doesn’t open the door, the person is going to wake the entire floor, and Donna’s definitely _not_ keen to wake up to angry neighbours the next morning.

She tosses her duvet aside and gets down. “I’m coming, sheesh!” She shouts, in hopes that the person would stop knocking. Donna fumbles for her dress-robe behind the door, groaning a few times; her head feels like it could burst at any time.

 

 

 

 

  

**{2.45 A.M, Wednesday}**

  

“You aren’t asleep yet?”

Mike’s eyes are as wide as saucers, awake in the dark as he tosses about on his bed. He is restless, and almost sorry for waking his roommate up. But then again, he wouldn’t have been in this situation if it wasn’t because of him, so Mike doesn’t apologize.

“I can’t sleep knowing something might happen to someone I care about.” Mike says, frustrated. _“Goddamnit.”_

“Your fiancé?” His roommate asks, his voice hoarse. “I saw what happened this morning. I’m really sorry about that.” 

“You don’t understand.” Mike sits up and faces his roommate. He couldn’t see his face in the dark, but Mike is sure his roommate is wide-awake by now. “It’s not just me he’s after. He’s going after someone _we_ care about, especially him.”

“We?” The bed creaks as Mike’s roommate shifts in his bed.

 “Harvey and I.” Mike explains, head in his hands. “Gallo is going after the woman he cares for, and it’s because of me.”

 

Mike’s roommate keeps mum, all of a sudden, and Mike wonders if he’s fallen asleep. He sighs heavily. “Gallo has a phone, I can’t imagine who he would have called by now… _fuck._ ”

When Mike’s roommate speaks again, his voice is a lot softer, almost a low whisper that Mike has to crane his head forward to hear him. “I can help you, Mike. But you need to trust me.”

Slightly perplexed, Mike stares at the man opposite him who is sitting up on his bed and reaching into his pillow. This scene is all too familiar to him, and it suddenly hits him. “Are you kidding me? That is exactly what got me into trouble the first time!” Mike hisses, and his roommate stops moving. 

“Do you want to call your friend or not?!” He challenges back, and Mike slumps back onto his side of the wall. He does, he really wants to. _Needs_ to.

 

 

 

 

  

**{2.55 A.M, Wednesday}**

His phone has been ringing non-stop for the past 5 minutes, and Harvey is _this_ close to throwing it across his room. 

When he reaches for it and blinks at the string of unknown numbers on his screen, Harvey nearly presses the ‘reject’ button. After the row he has had with Donna, he had gone back home with a heavy heart, not even his conversation with Sean Cahill could mend the pain he felt. It took him two hours to finally fall asleep.

“Whoever this is better have something important to say or I swear I’d—” Harvey snaps into the receiver harshly, not even realizing the repeated callings of his name is from an all too familiar voice. His eyes snap open in realization and Harvey sits up immediately on his bed. “Mike? What the hell, how did you--” 

“Harvey, that’s the last thing you should be worrying about.” Mike’s voice is hushed, and Harvey knows at once that he is whispering into the phone. He had expected calls like this from Mike for a long time, but never in hell has he ever expected to hear the sentence that comes out from his mouth next. Harvey stumbles out from his bed so fast he nearly trips on his carpet. His heart is already racing a mile even before he reaches his bedroom door.

_“It’s Donna. Gallo’s going after her.”_

 

 

 

**{3.07 A.M, Wednesday}**

 

“I _swear_ to God, whoever you are, you better have an acceptable explanation as to why you’re here at this hour.” Donna says, coming out from her room and hastening her steps to her front door.

Her hand reaches out for the lock on her door, but suddenly, Donna freezes in her spot. There’s an uncomfortable feeling that is latching itself onto her back, sending shivers down her spine. Call it women’s intuition, or whatsoever, Donna isn’t sure. But she just _knows._

The knocking stops.

Donna takes a cautious step back, her eyes still on the door. She pauses, a hand on her chest as she holds her breath. She counts the seconds that pass, and when she reaches the sixth second, Donna begins to exhale slowly.

Just as she lowers her guard, Donna flinches involuntarily when she hears her name from the other side of the door.

 

 

 

 

**{3.15 A.M, Wednesday}**   

 

_Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail of Donna Paulsen, please leave a message after the beep—_

 

_~_

(end of part one)


	2. Final

**{3.47 A.M, Wednesday)**

The moment he reaches her apartment, Harvey throws himself out from the car and rushes up the steps of the staircase. He runs as fast as his legs could carry him and when he finally stops in front of Donna’s unit, he’s completely out of breath.

Harvey begins to knock; his first few knocks are gentle, quiet, but when he hears no movement from inside her apartment, Harvey begins to knock harder, louder—he doesn’t give a damn if he wakes the entire floor up, the only thing he cares about now is to see that Donna is—

 “I think I’ve made myself clear that—”

The door swings open; Harvey heaves a sigh of relief.

“— _Harvey?_ What on earth are you doing here? _”_

Donna is perplexed, there are hundreds of questions masked on her face, Harvey could see that, but he takes a few seconds to catch his breath. He pinches the bridge of his nose, tries to calm himself and steady his heartbeat before he finally speaks.

“Donna, why haven’t you been answering your phone?”

 She’s staring at him, mouth ajar as she tries to register what he just asked. The only word that comes out of her mouth is; “ _What?_ ”

“Jesus Christ, Donna!” Harvey raises his voice, but tones himself down when he meets her gaze and she’s nothing but confused. It wouldn’t be fair to start yelling at her, so Harvey sighs. “Why didn’t you _answer_ your phone? I’ve been trying to get to you for the past hour!”

“I _left_ my phone in the office, Harvey. _What_ is going on? Are you okay?” Donna is all but angry. She ignores the fact that it’s nearly 4 in the morning. It takes her only one glance to know that something is wrong, knowing all too well that Harvey wouldn’t have appeared in front of her home at such an inconspicuous hour if it isn’t because it’s important.

Harvey surveys the inside of her apartment. Without saying a word, he pushes past the redhead and rushes towards the windows, wanting to check if they are secured and locked. When he passes the living room though, he freezes in his steps—there are two glasses of water on the coffee table. His heart stops.

 

“Is there…was someone here?” He asks, a lump lodges itself in his throat. Harvey closes his eyes, but opens them to look at Donna.

 Donna hesitates, and Harvey _just_ knows. He looks away.

“It’s _not_ what you think, Harvey.” She finally explains, her tone stable and calm. Donna could see Harvey’s expression, and she knows he’s a ticking time bomb at the moment. “He was drunk, wanted to patch things up, but I said no. He was only here for fifteen minutes.”

“ _He?_ ”

She fights the urge to roll her eyes. “Mitchell.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“ _Ex_ -boyfriend.” Donna says with a sigh, and the first thought that comes into her mind is how Harvey doesn’t seem to know what’s going on with her life as much as she does with his. _Stop,_ she chides herself mentally, _you’ve never told Harvey anything, anyway._  

“Oh.” was all Harvey could say before silence overwhelms them. Donna crosses her arms together, tapping her feet against the floor patiently as Harvey pokes around her windows. When he whirls around and meets her eyes, Harvey apologizes. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Donna raises an eyebrow—she knows that he could read her expression of _you’re not sorry_ but she leaves it at that. Right now, there are more important things she want to know from him, and so, she begins with the simplest question she could think of; “Harvey, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Normally, she would be able to tell what is running through his mind, but at this moment, Donna finds herself unable to think of any reason for his sudden appearance in the wee hours of the morning—her mind is as blank as an empty piece of paper.

She cocks her head to the side, arms still crossed, waiting for an answer that Harvey is stalling to give. Harvey remains silent for a while, though his gaze is still on her. He’s hesitant, contemplating to himself—Donna could see that, and it only makes her even more curious. “ _Well_?”

 

“Just, be extra cautious, Donna.” The answer is so vague that Donna does a double take. “It’s dangerous out there.” Harvey finishes his sentence, now looking away.

 “What—” She deadpans, “—is that even supposed to mean?”

“Donna,”

“Don’t _Donna_ me! You’re hiding something, and I need to know what it is!”

 “It’s nothing!” Harvey raises his voice sharply. “You just need to—”

“What do you mean it’s _nothing_? It doesn’t look like it’s nothing from your face. You look like freaking hell!” She scoffs loudly, taking a step towards the man opposite her. “It’s 4 in the morning, Harvey, what on earth is going on? _Why_ are you here?”

 “That’s because I was worried for you! I thought something happened to you!”

 “Exactly Harvey, _why_ would anything happen to me?”

“You _didn’t_ answer your phone!”

“ _Why_ would you be calling me at 3 in the morning?”

Harvey couldn’t (refuse to) answer, and Donna finally surrenders, throwing her hands in the air. “Fine. _Thanks_ for the advice, Harvey,” She says, her voice thick with sarcasm, “but I can take care of myself.”

 

 

 

 

**{12.05 P.M, Wednesday}**

 

“Is Donna all right?”

 The first question that comes out of Mike’s mouth is that; and Harvey simply sighs in response. He settles down on the seat opposite him, concern still on his face as he repeats the question again.

 “She’s fine,” Harvey replies, leaning forward against the table. “What the hell happened, Mike?”

 “What the hell happened, _Mike?_ ” Mike asks, his tone incredulous. “Why don’t you ask yourself that question, Harvey, because the last time I saw you, I specifically told you not to take care of anything but you went ahead and _provoked_ Gallo!”

 Harvey clenches his jaw together. _So it_ is _because of what he said to him._ When he looks at Mike, he could see the latter fuming with annoyance. “You _promised_ not to do anything, Harvey.”

 “He provoked me first.” Hearing that out loud made Harvey cringe; he sounds like an elementary student who was caught red-handed in a fistfight. His explanation sounds too much like an excuse, an effortless attempt to make it seem like it isn’t his fault when it _is._

“You should have just walked away.” Mike retorts, “You shouldn’t have let his words get inside your head. I couldn’t sleep a wink last night knowing Donna might be in danger because of what I said.”

Harvey throws a look at Mike. “What do you mean?”

“Gallo told me he was going to get back at you by going after someone you care about.” Mike pauses, knowing that Harvey would probably bite his head off for what he is about to say next. “And I told him to stay away from Donna.”

 “You _specifically_ mentioned her name?!” Harvey’s tone rises in both alarm and disbelief. “You shouldn’t have said that, Mike.”

 "Do you think I don’t know about that?” Mike covers his face into his hands. “It just slipped out of my mouth, and I’m sorry for that, Harvey.”

 Harvey slumps back into his seat, shaking his head a few times. “It could have all been avoided if I had kept my mouth shut.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“Stop Gallo, once and for all.” Harvey stands, ready to leave. “No matter what it takes.”

 

When Harvey leaves the block, he is cautious of his surroundings. He keeps an eye out for Gallo, knowing that he would be lurking somewhere, waiting for him as how he did yesterday.

Sure enough, Harvey sees him from the corner of his eyes, at the same spot he had been the last time. Gallo grins when he sees him, calling out loudly in a provocation manner, “Hey, you’re back _already?_ That’s rather quick, don’t you think so?”

 Harvey quickens his steps as he continues to stare ahead, biting back his tongue. _He wouldn’t let that sick bastard get into his head again_ , Harvey repeats over and over in his mind, _he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of responding to his taunting._

“Come on, don’t be rude. It’s lunch hour, I was merely curious on why you’re not eating with your _girlfriend_.”

 The moment he hears that sentence, Harvey knows his promises to Mike and himself may have gone to vain. He halts in his steps, before turning around slowly, jaw still clenched together tightly.

 “I knew that would get your attention.” Gallo says with a shrug. “Especially since she’s eating out alone. Why would you leave her alone, Harvey?”

If looks could kill, Gallo would have been dead by now. He is gibing and he wants a reaction, Harvey knows it, so even though Harvey’s looking at Gallo, he swears he isn’t going to say anything back. That is, until Gallo says the next sentence, and Harvey immediately takes a few steps towards him in anger.

 “Could you tell Donna that I personally think she’s beautiful, and that red hair _really_ suits her?”

 “This feud is between _you_ and _me_ , she has nothing to do with this.” Harvey spats, almost angry there is a wired fence that separates the both of them—he wants to strangle him, he really does. “I’m warning you, leave her the hell alone.”

 Gallo cackles as he retreats backwards, indicating that their conversation is over. “I don’t think the last thing you need at the moment is for her to be alone.”

At that, Harvey whirls around and walks away, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Rushing into his car, Harvey dials one of the two numbers he’d memorized by heart, praying that his call would get through and she would pick up.

 Indeed, the person on the other line picks up at the third ring, and Harvey wastes no time in telling her what to do; “Jessica, I need you to ask Donna to report back to the office immediately.”

_“Excuse me?”_

 “Donna.” Harvey repeats in desperation. “Call her back to the office now, make something up, ask her to handle it.” He elaborates, but then adds, “Please.”

 “What the hell did you do this time, Harvey?” He could sense that Jessica is frowning, probably even shooting laser out of her eyes and into the receiver. But whatever it is that Jessica is thinking or deducing, Harvey doesn’t care—he will deal with them when he’s back in the firm.

 “Don’t tell Donna anything. I’ll explain everything to you when I get back.”

 

 

 

 

**(7.07 P.M, Wednesday)**

 

Donna doesn’t realize it at first, but when she steps out from the building to hail a cab home, it is then that she sees the two men from earlier, again.

She first saw them this afternoon; Donna was walking towards her usual place for lunch, and the two men had followed her into the diner. It didn’t strike her to be anything out of the ordinary—it’s not like she’s the only customer the diner has, anyway. Halfway through her meal, Jessica had called her back, and she’d naturally obeyed, but what set the first warning bell off in her mind was when the two men abandoned their food as well, and had once again, tailed her back to the building. They’d stopped outside, taking out their packs of cigarettes while Donna rushed into the elevator.

She’d forgotten about them, because Jessica’s task wasn’t easy, and while she wouldn’t question anything she ordered her to do, Donna did find it odd that it was rather out of the blue. Besides, it wasn’t like Jessica to interrupt her during her lunch break—but Donna had brushed it off, reminding herself that Pearson Specter Litt isn’t the Pearson Specter Litt before, and they are significantly short of hands at that moment.

And now, here they are, again, at the exact same spot she’d last seen them.

 It takes only three seconds for the second warning bell to go off in her mind, and Donna does the first thing she could think of—backing into the building again and disappearing into the lobby where she rummages through her handbag for her phone.

 Two rings later, Harvey picks up her call.

 “Harvey,” She tries to remain calm, but her voice squeaks a little too oddly for her to convince Harvey she is all right, that she only wants someone to talk her out of reading too much into a situation.

 “Where are you?” Harvey doesn’t even wait for her to say anything else. “The lobby.” She replies, biting her fingernail nervously. “Harvey, I’m thinking too much, right? I mean, someone _can’t_ be following me, right?”

 There’s a pause, which only increases her heartbeat, but Harvey replies a little later; “Stay on the line, Donna. I’m coming.”

“Okay.” She nods, pacing to and fro. Donna could hear the familiar _ding!_ sound from the end of the line, and she knows that Harvey has stepped into the elevator. She steadies her breath, stops pacing around, and finally removes the phone from her ear when she sees Harvey emerging from the elevator.

 Harvey sees her as well, and he mentally sighs in relief. He had sent her home earlier in hopes that it wouldn’t be too late by the time she reaches home, initially wanting to ask Ray to drop her off. But Harvey had known that doing that would only increase her suspicions, and so he decided against it.

 He could see that Donna’s expression is mixed with confusion, worry and frustration. When he is within earshot, Harvey gestures towards his car outside and says; “Let’s talk there.”

 Donna doesn’t say anything, merely nods as she follows Harvey. When they exit the building and she glances at the spot where the two men earlier stood, she found nothing there but an empty space.

 “Donna.” Harvey calls, seeing that the redhead isn’t walking behind him anymore. He moves towards her and nudges her shoulder gently. “Let’s go.”

“They…were there just now.” She mumbles, confused. Harvey clenches his jaw upon hearing that, knowing all too well who she’d meant. “I wasn’t hallucinating, was I? I mean, I barely got any sleep today.” Donna turns to him, but when she sees that he’s quiet, she sighs. Just by him being silent, Donna has gotten the answer she was looking for.

“I am going to repeat the question I asked you this morning, and you better give me an answer this time.” Donna warns, her gaze steely. “Harvey, why would anything happen to _me_?”

Harvey grabs her arm gently and leads her to his car. Ray is already opening the door for her, bidding her with a polite greeting as she smiles back slightly at him. Donna pauses, looking back at Harvey, her smile gone as she raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain to you once we’re in the car.” He mutters under his breath. Donna says nothing at that as she enters his car without another word.

“It’s Frank Gallo.” Harvey manages to say just as Ray starts the car, his tone somber and heavy. “He’s targeting you.”

 “Frank Gallo? The guy who got Mike into trouble?” Donna reconfirms, her eyebrows knitted together. “Why would he want to target _me_?”

 Harvey tilts his head one side, a thin line on his lips. This is the look that Donna knows too well, the _don’t ask me, I won’t tell_ look, and it sends her into a frenzy mode of annoyance. “Harvey, there _must_ be a reason why he’s after me _._ ”

“Donna, you don’t need to know why. I don’t want to worry you.”

“Are you out of your mind? Don’t you think I deserve to know _why_ Frank Gallo is after _me_?!” Donna shrieks, raking a hand through her hair in frustration, and then it suddenly hits her. “It’s because of _you_ , isn’t it?” 

The answer is apparent; Donna could see the guilt appearing on his face. She hates it sometimes, her ability to know and read people so easily, because now, Donna can’t bring herself to yell at him knowing that he feels awful about this whole damn situation.

“He wants revenge.” Harvey explains in a curt manner, unwilling to disclose any more information that may subject Donna to more paranoia. “And I don’t want you to think that I’m always putting you in harm’s way.”

Donna calms herself, breathing in a rhythmic pattern before asking; “Harvey…why would you…why wouldn’t you just tell me that?”

 “It’s not that simple.”

 “It _is_ simple! Why do you always have to complicate things like this? Do you honestly think I’m that weak that I can’t handle such information?”

 “Because I _know_ you, Donna! The last time something like this happened, you thought I was sending you straight to hell.”

Donna couldn’t bring herself to believe what she is hearing. “ _Excuse me_?”

 “You lost faith in me during the liberty rail trial because you thought I was more concerned with provoking people than actually protecting you.”

“So you’re saying that by keeping it a secret from me, it’s supposed to _protect_ me?” She shoots Harvey an incredulous look.

 “It’s so that I don’t _lose_ you again!” He snaps back exasperatedly.

There’s a short pause, a silence that is so unbearable that Harvey couldn’t find the strength to look at the woman beside him. He’s said it, finally said it, the reason why he’d fought so hard to keep this a secret from Donna.

 “Harvey,” There’s a bitter smile on Donna’s face when she finally responds. “If you think that you’ll lose me over such matters like this, then you don’t know me at all.”

“I—“ Harvey opens and closes his mouth almost immediately. For the first time in a long time, he has nothing to say, or at least, nothing that Donna wants to hear. The rest of the car ride back to Donna’s apartment is in total silence, and even when they reach her place, Harvey still has no idea what to say.

 It’s Donna who speaks again, before she steps down from the car. “What are you going to do?” She asks quietly.

 Harvey glances at her, their eyes meeting. “Trust me on this one, Donna. I’ll fix this situation.”

 “Harvey,” Donna begins to shake her head. “I’ll _always_ trust you. It’s you who needs to trust _me._ I meant what I said earlier about having faith in you, so in return, you need to have faith in me too." 

 _I do, I trust you more than anyone in the world,_ Harvey wants to tell her that, but instead, he says; “Meaning?”

 “Meaning I’m not blaming you for anything, and I’m not going anywhere.” Donna gently assures Harvey, before giving him another subtle look. “Are there any more secrets I should know?”

 There is one, but Harvey doesn’t think it is the right time to tell her yet, so he shakes his head. “None for now.”

“Then I’ll see you tom—”

 “I’ll send Ray over to pick you up tomorrow. No buts.” Harvey states sharply before Donna could have the chance to reject his offer. She shrugs and lightly smiles. “Good night, Harvey.”

 

 

 

 

 

With his fingers crossed, Harvey pays a visit to Sean Cahill the next day. The latter, though, is a little hostile in giving him any information that Harvey could use against Gallo, much to his dismay.

“I _need_ whatever it is you’re keeping from me, Cahill.” Harvey is desperate, almost at the verge of pleading. If so much as another day passes and he still has nothing on Gallo, he couldn’t bring himself to imagine what Gallo might do to both Donna and Mike—just thinking about it turns Harvey’s knees to gelatin.

 “I’m telling you, Gallo is untouchable.” Cahill replies in a frustrated tone. “I wasn’t lying when I said I can’t tell you anything.”

“Unless he is a government informant, there must at least be something I—” Harvey’s sentence hangs midair as he notes the sudden change of expression Cahill has on his face. The implication is so obvious that it clicks to him almost immediately, why Cahill is acting the way he is acting and Harvey couldn’t help but scoff. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

Cahill relents finally in the subtlest manner he could—by shaking his head. “You didn’t hear it from me.”

 Harvey keeps mum, and then he starts to walk away; he needs to talk to Mike, immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 After relaying what he has learned to Mike, along with his plans on what they should do next to keep Gallo off their backs (and most importantly, Donna’s), Harvey strides out from the prison building with his head held high. He pauses in his steps, looking left and right and wondering if he would encounter Gallo once again—but there is no one waiting for him today.

Harvey is a little disappointed—he had wanted to relay a message of his own to Gallo, too. He prepares himself to walk away when a man mirroring Harvey’s wardrobe approaches him, and calls his name.

“Harvey Specter?”

 He raises an eyebrow, wary, but nods. “And you are?”

 “Ian Walker,” The man pauses for a moment, then adds, “I’m Frank Gallo’s lawyer.”

 “Well, I’m glad that I bumped into you, Ian.” Harvey says with a straight face, unaffected by the revelation. “because now, you can convey a message to your client for me.”

 Ian stays quiet, and Harvey continues, “Tell him if he dares to do anything funny again, I will personally make sure he _never_ sees the light again.”

 Without waiting for a response, Harvey walks away and doesn’t look back.

 

 

 

 

  

“It’s done.”

Donna’s head whips up from the computer screen, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. She’d nearly jumped at his voice, to be quite honest, because it came out of nowhere and she hasn’t seen him the whole day. Donna’s mind is a tangled mess at the moment that for the first time, she doesn’t understand what he is saying. “What do you mean?”

 “Gallo. He won’t bother you anymore.” Harvey could see the relief on Donna’s face when she hears that, though something flashes across her face and Harvey quickly shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, I didn’t do anything illegal.”

“Thank you, Harvey.” Donna manages with a small smile, and then adds jokingly; “Well, Ray won’t be too happy about it. It seems he enjoys my company more than yours.”

Seeing her smiling makes Harvey smile as well. He shrugs in a nonchalant manner before saying, “You can have him for another night, then.”

 Donna chuckles, or laughs, Harvey isn’t entirely sure how he could describe her laughter. It’s loud enough to be a laugh, yet it is soft and low at the same time. He knows for certain though, that seeing Donna laugh is like medicine to his ears, and Harvey is glad that for once, Donna is laughing in his presence again.

  

 

 

 

 

It’s 8 in the night when Donna appears by Harvey’s door. She knocks once to get his attention, and when he looks up, surprise crosses his face. “I thought you went home already?”

That’s when he sees it; a paper bag in one of her hands with the logo of a Chinese restaurant stamped on the front. His stomach growls in response, and only then does Harvey realize he hasn’t eaten his dinner yet.

“That shitty Thai place is closed today.” Donna sighs, showing her disappointment just a little before marching into his office and setting the food down on his coffee table. “I knew you’d forget to eat again so I bought some take-outs to share. Aren’t I the best secretary in the world?”

Harvey grins. “Donna Paulsen buying me dinner? What drugs did you take just now?”

 “You think so little of me,” She sighs dramatically, a hand to her chest. “I’ve bought you meals many times before.”

 “With _my_ credit card.” Harvey gives her a pointed look and Donna pretends she didn’t hear him say that. Instead, she settles down comfortably and begins to eat. Harvey joins her a few seconds later, a bottle of scotch in his hands just as she grimaces. “Scotch with Chinese food, really?”

 “It goes well with anything.” He defends, pouring two glasses despite her protest. “Did you get the dish that I like?”

“Do you _have_ to ask?” Donna hands him his take-out, smirking. “I got you something even better.”

 Harvey mutters his thanks and accepts the food graciously. He trusts Donna even when it comes down to food, so he doesn’t complain or say anything else. The first bite is all it takes for him to know that she’s right, whatever this food is, it is definitely better than his usual favourite.

They eat their meals in silence—Harvey couldn’t help but grin when Donna reaches for her glass of scotch a few times. She simply smiles and shrugs in return. He is halfway through his own food when Harvey speaks again.

 “Donna?”

“Hmm?” She responses, though not looking at his direction.

Harvey hesitates for a moment, putting down his chopsticks as he waits until she is looking at him. “I’m sorry.”

Confusion strikes Donna’s face as she too, mirrored his earlier action by putting down her own chopsticks. “For what?"

“For everything.” Harvey whispers, his eyes on hers and he’s reminded of the last time they had a conversation like this— _liberty rail._ He sucks in a deep breath, suddenly tired of keeping things from her, of running away.

“The truth is, Gallo threatened to harm you because he knew you’re my weakness.” Harvey admits, “If anything were to happen to you, I honestly wouldn’t have forgiven myself.”

Donna blinks, her expression unreadable as Harvey resumes his sentence. He doesn’t know where he has suddenly gotten the courage to say all of this, but Harvey reckons he should seize the manner and just be truthful to her for once.

“I couldn’t tell you this in the beginning because I was afraid,” He hesitates, but seeing as to how Donna is listening to him while still looking at him, Harvey takes his chance to continue; “it would only drive you away.”

“Because I just came back to you.” Donna finishes his sentence, and he nods silently. Not knowing what else to say (which is an irony, because she _always_ knows what to say), she looks down, heart pounding as she suddenly stands. “I-I need some water.”

 Harvey doesn’t think, merely reacts as he grabs her hand, stopping her movement. “I _can’t_ lose you again, Donna.” 

“Harvey, if this is about people leaving you—“

“It’s not about _people_ leaving me, it’s about _you._ It’s always about you, Donna.” Harvey stands as well, his hand still around hers. “You asked me how I love you, and I couldn’t answer you then.”

 Donna’s eyes widen, her heart skips a beat.

“I was afraid that I couldn’t love you enough to justify how much you mean to me. Or how much love you deserved. I was afraid I’d lose you even before I could have you…and I _did_ lose you then and it was terrible.” He forces himself to swallow the lump in his throat. “It scares me, even until today. You have no idea, Donna, _no idea_ how important you are to me.”

 Something stirs inside Donna, it is an understatement to say that she’s surprised of his sudden confession. How long has it been since she wished she could hear Harvey say all of these? She mentally asks, and then replies to her own question—long enough that Donna had assumed he would _never._

 “I cannot explain to you how I love you because there are simply no words good enough.” His grip around her hand tightens, as if he’s afraid she would run away—but the thought comes and goes in two seconds, because Harvey realizes that Donna is never the one who runs away; it’s him who does all the running. This time though, his feet are firmly planted on the ground. “I have my own demons to fix, but I can’t do it without you by my side.”

 “Harvey…” Donna sighs, but says nothing else. When even was the last time they’ve stood so close to each other like this? She can’t remember.

“You’re my weakness, but that’s only because you’re my strength.” Harvey sees the shift in her eyes. “And I just need you to know that.”

 There is a long pause, and Harvey suddenly feels nervous. It doesn’t usually take this long for Donna to say anything. “Say something, please.” He pleads.

 “I don’t know what to say.” She confesses finally, but remains looking at him. “But this is definitely…this is definitely a step forward, Harvey.”

 “I mean every word I said!” Harvey says exasperatedly, and Donna raises her tone to match his. “I never said you didn’t!”

When Harvey’s gaze falters, Donna nudges his arm gently so that he is looking at her again. Her heart is pounding so fast that Donna begins to babble, “Harvey, I know just saying all those is a huge leap for you, and you have no idea how much it means for me to hear those words from you, how long it has been since I first wanted to hear you say those words, it’s just that I’m really—”

Donna’s sentence trails off unexpectedly when Harvey leans forward and kisses her, his arm circles her waist as he pulls her closer to him. In the midst of confusion, Donna almost pushes him away, but then she remembers that this is _Harvey,_ the man she’s in love with for more than a decade, the man who made her regret ever having that stupid rule about not dating co-workers. This is the man Donna would follow to the ends of the earth, the one person she would take a bullet for, and she is sure he would do the same for her. And so, she kisses him back, the warmth of his mouth sends a current through her body, and she knows it is the same for him.

Donna is usually three steps ahead of everyone else, but this, she definitely didn’t foresee coming at all.

 When oxygen becomes vital, it is then that they pull apart. Their hearts are still racing, their breaths mingling and their arms still around each other when their eyes meet, again.

“—shocked. _Harvey!”_ Donna finishes her sentence earlier and slaps his arm. As much as she doesn’t want to admit, she could feel her face heating up and Donna is sure that Harvey could see the blush on her face. 

“Donna Paulsen, you talk way too much.” Harvey is grinning. It isn’t every day he could see his secretary acting the way she is now, and Harvey is secretly pleased that she’s flustered because of his sudden kiss.

“T-that’s because you…you—” Donna is completely loss for words, the heat on her face is a little too much for her to bear, so she looks away. Harvey is smiling so widely that for the first time (in a long time), when Donna glances back at him, she could see that his smile reaches all the way up to his eyes.

“Donna?” He asks, eyes gleaming as Donna crosses her arms together.

“Yes, Harvey?”

 “Can I kiss you again?”

 Donna nearly chokes on her own saliva hearing that from him, though she covers her surprise in an instant with a smirk instead. “Harvey Reginald Specter, since when do you need permission to kiss a woman?”

 Harvey leans in to whisper into her ears, “I don’t, but you’re not just _any_ woman, and you know that.”

 Donna shrugs, a lazy smile on her lips. Then, she pushes him away slightly. “No.”

 Harvey is a little taken aback, but he knows she’s doing it on purpose, teasing him in her own Donna Paulsen way. “What is that ‘no’ for?”

 “Finish your food, Specter.” Donna chirps, ignoring his question as she edges away. “You’re _not_ wasting my money by not finishing your meal.”

 “It doesn’t matter since you’re using _my_ money to buy your handbags.” Harvey teases, but obeys nonetheless by sitting back on his couch. Donna pretends to sigh heavily, “Well, what can I do, you need me too much.”

Harvey simply grins as he resumes eating, though his attention is fixed solely on the woman beside him. He doesn’t need to say anything else—Harvey is sure that Donna knows that indeed, he _needs_ her more than anything, anyone in the world and just knowing that she knows makes him smile.

“Are we okay, now?” It’s a question he had wanted to ask for a long time, since the day she returned to his desk from Louis’, but Harvey never had the guts to even bring the word up. There are so many things that scare him when it comes to his relationship with Donna, but nothing scares him the most than hearing her say that they won’t ever be all right again.

When Donna looks at him, Harvey just knows. He grins even wider.

“Never better.” She answers.

  

_(fin)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this took way too long, I'm so sorry! I was not feeling well half the time and the other half I was just procrastinating. Special thanks to Lamia for helping me with this fic, ily mom *hearts*
> 
> This fic had been such a fun fic to write, though I did hit a block a few times. I didn't actually harm Donna because I felt that it something were to really happen to her, Harvey would probably enter prison just to personally strangle Gallo to death /lol. I hope you guys would enjoy reading this, nonetheless, and I apologise if the characters are a lil OOC. Regardless, thank you for reading and for all the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I only used/referenced certain scenes in 602, those scenes (as far as I remember, lol) are:-
> 
> 1) Mike getting into a fight with Frank Gallo.  
> 2) Harvey's threat to Gallo.
> 
> Meaning I didn't use the scenes where Gallo confronted Mike after his confrontation with Harvey, Kevin showing Mike that he has a phone with him and then introducing his name to him, so I hope it isn't too confusing reading this! I just got really tired of Harvey yelling at Donna for no apparent reason (though this is in 603), and of course, we all (secretly) hoped that Gallo would go after Donna instead of Mike because that would hurt Harvey most. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Part 2 (also the final part) will be up soon.


End file.
